Skyway City
|Zone Name=Skyway City |Zone Map=Map_SkywayCity.jpg |Width=162 |Type of Zone=Hero City Zone |Level Range=10-19 |Trainer=Mynx |Task Force Contact=Synapse |Event=Troll Rave |Exploration Badges=Dauntless, Healing Node, Purifier, Solace |Plaques=Disciple II, Just Said No to Superadine III, Scholar II, III |Enemies=Clockwork, Lost, Trolls |Connecting Zones=Atlas Park, Bloody Bay, Faultline, Hollows, Kings Row, Perez Park, Sewer Network, Talos Island |Lines=Green Line, Yellow Line |VidiotMaps File=skyway_city }} __toc__ Overview Skyway City is one of two common intermediate zones (along with Steel Canyon). Contacts Task Force Contacts * Synapse Trainer * Mynx Police Band Contacts * Detective Sluggitt * Detective Westbrush Regular Contacts * Carla Brunelli * Cho Ge * Dr. Ann-Marie Engles * Everett Daniels * Haley Philips * Jake Montoya * Jill Pastor * Juliana Nehring * Karen Parker * Kong Bao * Lorenzo DiCosta * Maggie Greene * Mark Freeman * Pavel Garnier * Sanjay Chandra * Sgt. Suzanne Bernhard * Thao Ku * Tristan Caine * Vitaly Cherenko * Warren Trudeau Notable NPCs * Andre Jimenez * The Can Man * City Planner * Corey McCann * Hero Corps Field Analyst * Paragon Construction Foreman * Security Chief * Yolanda Baker Zone Events * Periodically, a Troll Rave may spawn in several locations in Skyway City. During these raves, many trolls gather and start to glow, and Supa Trolls spawn nearby. A hero may earn the Dee Jay Badge for defeating enough of the Supa Trolls and the Raver Badge for defeating enough of the raving Trolls. * During the Synapse task force, Babbage the Clockwork monster is spawned outside of the warehouse that heroes exit in the penultimate mission of the task force. Neighborhoods * The Astral District, in the eastern area of the zone, which is a lower-level neighborhood. * Aerie Plaza, a relatively safe area which contains the Yellow Line monorail station, Mynx the hero trainer, and Synapse the Task Force contact. * The Gruff in the south central part of the zone, a mid-level neighborhood. Note that there is an error in the map that shows The Gruff as two separate sections of the zone, a mid-level neighorhood just below Aerie Plaza and a low-level neighborhood south of the Astral District. In fact, these two areas are one mid-level neighborhood. * Hide Park, a small high-level neighborhood in the southeastern section of the zone. * LaGrange Medical Center, a safe area that is the hospital of Skyway City. * The Land of the Lost, a high-level neighborhood in the southern section of the zone. * Vista Plaza in the north end of the zone, which is a lower-level neighborhood. Exploration Badges Location: First you have to find the statue of Dauntless which is located on the "upper level of travel" for this town. This is the SE red zone. You'll find Dauntless next to a small park and the badge is about 30 feet in front of his statue. Location: In the SW red zone is a tall obelisk type of monument. You'll want to be on the lowest level of ground at the base of this monument. Travel to a contact named Vitaly Cherenko and the badge is about 5 feet NE of him. Location: In the very NE corner of the map at the far border of the yellow zone, you'll find 2 basketball courts frequented by Trolls. The badge is located in between both of these courts at the center court of the pavement. Location: In the large yellow zone in the west of the map, travel to the lowest level of ground and between 2 dumpsters near a small white delivery truck, you'll find this badge. Historical Plaques * One Disciple Badge monument * One Just Said No to Superadine Badge monuments * Two Scholar Badge monument Stores * The Freedom Corps Basic Training store in the southeastern corner of the Astral District sells level 15 and level 20 training enhancements. Transfer Points * The Yellow Line monorail station will take a hero to Atlas Park, Galaxy City, Kings Row, and Steel Canyon * The Green Line monorail station will take a hero to Steel Canyon, Talos Island, Independence Port, Brickstown, Croatoa, and Founders Falls * The helicopter in the south end of the zone will take a hero to Bloody Bay. * There are gates along the walls of the zone that lead to Atlas Park, Faultline, Kings Row, Perez Park, Talos Island, and The Hollows. * There is an entrance to the Sewer Network. * The Skyway City Beacon location is , just in front of the Freedom Corps Basic Training store (Training enhancement store). Trivia: Skyway City has more transfer points in and out of the zone than any other zone in Paragon City or the Rogue Isles. There are nine distinct transfer points that a hero can use to get directly to ten different zones. Villain Groups * Clockwork * The Lost * Trolls Category:CoH City Zones